Episode 110 (6 March 1986)
Plot The next morning Sharon told Angie that she overheard Den talking to "her" (Jan) on the phone last night and she knew what Angie had tried to do. Sharon wanted to take off from school (it was only French) to look after her mum but Den sent her on her way. He tried to cheer Angie up by suggesting that they spend some time on their own, a nice lunch or something but Angie was too depressed to talk about it. Den went to see Lou and asked for help with Angie after telling her about the suicide attempt. Lou told him some hard truths and that Angie's problems were his own fault. But she called a meeting of the Square women for four o'clock and set up a plan for "the Angie watch". She asked Debbie to set up a rotor so that someone would be keeping an eye on her every day. Quick happened to see Willy in a pet shop window and took Ethel there but the dog was gone when they arrived. When the shop assistant returned from lunch, Quick learned the name of Willy's new master. Simon was hanging about No. 23 and Naima. She finally agreed to go to the pictures with him. Andy was helping Mary with her reading until she had to go home to tend Annie. They had discussed her seeing Legg about Annie's injections. Debbie accepted a date with Roy to go to a jazz club when she thought Andy would be working but he wasn't and he wasn't pleased about her going out. Naima disapproved as well and had mentioned this to Andy. He explained that they had an open relationship but he wanted to stop Deb but he didn't know how without seeming protective. Dot was ecstatic in her new flat and told Ethel how the council let her pick out her own wallpaper. Mary came to the door saying someone was there to see her. Dot told her to wheel him in. She expected it was someone from the council to see how she was settling in. And in walked Charlie. Ethel quickly left saying they must have a lot to say to each other. Charlie asked if he could have some breakfast and Dot cheerfully cooked him some "eggs over" the way she remembered he liked them. Then she bought him lunch at the pub and asked about her sister, Rose. Dot said "She chucked you out did she?" And started blaming Rose for Charlie's leaving. She said that Rose had always wanted whatever she had. Later at the launderette, Charlie told her he was planning to quit his driving job and go to work for himself. He had a meeting that evening with a potential business partner and borrowed her shopping money (£8.70) to stand drinks and was off telling her he'd see her at 6.30. She waited and when he didn't return she looked in the drawer where she kept her cash and it was all gone. Episode ended with her crying "Charlie.. how could you!" Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Christopher Hancock as Charlie Cotton *Anna Wing as Lou Beale *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel Skinner *Anita Dobson as Angie Watts *Leslie Grantham as Den Watts *Letitia Dean as Sharon Watts *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Douglas Fielding as Detective Sergeant Quick *Shirley Cheriton as Debbie Wilkins *Ross Davidson as Andy O'Brien *Oscar James as Tony Carpenter *Paul J. Medford as Kelvin Carpenter *Linda Davidson as Mary Smith *Shreela Ghosh as Naima Jeffery *Nick Berry as Simon Wicks Guest cast * Joanne Brookes as Pet Shop Assistant Category:Episode Category:1986 Episodes